


Solar Wind

by danniewhite



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Psychology, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniewhite/pseuds/danniewhite
Summary: Джон любит, когда холодно. Когда холод загоняет его в угол, щекочет пальцы, прорезается сквозь одежду и оставляет отметины. Когда холод догоняет мысли и хватает их ледяным хвостом. Отключает, обезоруживает.Джон любит, когда холодно.Потому что только тогда ему не больно.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Solar Wind

\- Чёрт, доктор, ты смотри хоть, куда прёшь. Не на войне же.

Лестрейд вваливает едва пребывающего в сознании Ватсона и охреневает с порога. Джон прежде выгонял его ещё на нижнем этаже и никогда не позволял довести до квартиры – проблемы с доверием, ничего нового. Только вот не такой Лестрейд ожидал увидеть квартиру пьющего и запирающегося в рабочем кабинете холостяка. Тут было слишком чисто и даже как-то уютно. Он представляет, как Джон раскладывает журналы и как выбивает подушки. Мило. Но порядок скорее навязчивый, идеалистический. Тут даже пыль сидит в одних и тех же местах, как будто ничего ни разу не передвигалось. 

Ватсон бухается вниз, но не понимает, почему за падением не следует боль, а затем засыпает, бормоча о том, как ненавидит этот диван, Шерлока и всё остальное. Список у него очень длинный.

Грег пользуется шансом оглядеться и идёт в спальню. Там он натыкается на бутылку виски, стёкла возле неё и оранжевое пятно на светлом ковре. Кровать большая и, наверное, очень удобная. Грег заворачивает уголок одеяла и чувствует запах бельевого кондиционера: простыни чистые. Сколько ж дней этот идиот засыпал на диване? Грег наклоняется и видит под кроватью аптечку: простую такую, которая есть у каждой нормальной семьи. С зелёнкой там, болеутоляющими, леденцами для горла. Он, конечно, не эксперт, но за годы работы в полиции может догадаться, что начинка этой чудесной коробочки сдаёт в Джоне его внутреннего торчка с потрохами. Джон говорит, что ходит к психотерапевту и учится справляться со всем этим. Кетанов и промедол как-то особо не внушают уверенности в том, что Ватсон держится. Он бы ещё мог понять алкоголь, но не это.

Грег очень быстро жалеет о том, что вообще оказался здесь, но лучше так, чем хоронить ещё одного человека, которого когда-то считал хорошим. Он по памяти достаёт из бумажника визитку хорошего нарколога, пишет трясущейся рукой на обратной стороне короткую заметку о том, какой Джон долбоёб и какой этот врач молодец. Пишет, что должно помочь. Пишет, что не позволит ему сдохнуть, пускай и между строк. Джону теперь насрать на любые сантименты, ему бы пить и болтать с Шерлоком, из которого даже толком не вышло нормальной галлюцинации.

Грег вообще слишком плохо для полицейского разбирается в людях, но знает, что жить в одиночестве и сдохнуть в одиночестве – это две разные вещи.   
И ему бы хотелось, чтобы этот пьяница жил.

*

Джон просыпается и с трудом разлепляет глаза. Похмелье бьёт по роже хлеще утреннего солнца. Запинаясь, доходит до кухни и залпом выпивает стакан ледяной воды, затем тянется за таблеткой и тихо ругается, сжимая в руке пустую пачку и кидая её в урну. Ещё минуту Джон стоит, уткнувшись мордой в холодильник и изучая оставшуюся там еду. Какой-то сыр, который остался после вторжения Молли с «дружеским» визитом, кусок вишнёвого пирога и очень кислое красное вино. Рычаг аппетита выкручивается до минимума, но в желудке стонет популяция голодных зверей, и Ватсон сдаётся. Пока микроволновка гудит, отсчитывая свои шестьдесят секунд, Джон упорно ищет циферблат на блестящей тарелке над раковиной, а затем смотрит на наручные часы, стекло на которых каким-то грёбаным чудом смогло пережить прошлую ночь. Три часа дня. 

Джон перекладывает пирог на тарелку, бросает чайный пакетик в чашку с горячей водой и осторожно, будто боясь завалить очередную миссию, идёт в гостиную. Массируя пальцами в районе висков, он включает телевизор и под аккомпанемент передачи про какую-то космическую муть пытается вспомнить, что было вчера. Пятница, паб, пустой кошелёк. Блять, он даже вроде с кем-то повздорил. Точно. Какие-то мужики уговаривали его остаться и начали улюлюкать, когда Джон вслепую позвонил по номеру, который был на быстром наборе. Они обозвали его пидорасом и говорили про какого-то голубка. Сами пидорасы. Он ведь даже не гей.

«Голубком», наверное, снова стал Грег. Ватсон пытается реанимировать телефон, чтобы посмотреть исходящие, но батарейка безнадёжно сдохла. Джон поднимает визитную карточку, читает на ней незнакомую фамилию и номер телефона, а когда переворачивает её, узнаёт знакомый по разным протоколам и ордерам кривой почерк Лестрейда, и всё встаёт на места. Осёл, который опять лезет к нему со своей помощью.

Может, ему вообще не нужна помощь.

Никакая. Ничья. 

Когда-нибудь они поймут, что такое терять.

Не золотую серёжку в водосточной трубе, не дорогущий айфон в сортире и даже не миллион фунтов. Ты рыдаешь три дня, расклеиваешь объявления, ноешь в жилетку подружкам. Его объявления – в «Таймс» в колонке с некрологами. Вчера был ровно год, а где были репортёры, расплывавшиеся в слёзных заголовках тогда, где они? Караулят футболистов после матча. Следят за жизнью королевской семьи. Кому теперь подбирать все эти слова, которыми разбрасывалась общественность в тот день? 

В гостиной очень холодно, Джон всегда держит окна нараспашку. 

Телеведущий говорит про солнечный ветер. Ветер сегодня холодный и солнце тоже.

Там, наверху, так же холодно? Это не так сложно проверить.

Джон любит, когда холодно. Когда холод загоняет его в угол, щекочет пальцы, прорезается сквозь одежду и оставляет отметины. Когда холод догоняет мысли и хватает их ледяным хвостом. Отключает, обезоруживает.

Джон любит, когда холодно.

Потому что только тогда ему не больно.


End file.
